


Minibar

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Before the war, in a Microbar, Bumblebee and Frenzy meet, drink and enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minibar

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Bumblebee/Frenzy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
>  **Universe:** It's a mix between G1 and War for Cybertron.  
>  **Author's Note:** I made a drawing of Bumblebee feeding Frenzy an energon treat (yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/743967/). I didn't know what was going on and asked the viewers to explain the situation. Readasaur said: _It was before the war, when Minibots and Casseticons were discriminated against by the larger Transformers. In one of the microbars, Bumblebee and Frenzy were getting drunk when they met. Flirting happens, and some somewhat clumsy seduction. This is the scene we're seeing here, as Bumblebee feeds Frenzy a cube to get him more in the mood for some sweet, sweet lovin'._
> 
> The idea wouldn't leave me, so I decided to write a PWP. The story occurs on Cybertron, before the war. The Decepticons are a new underground (but known to the authorities) movement, not having done any major threats or demonstrations. The Autobot's are starting to recruit individuals to counter an eventual conflict against discontent citizens (Decepticon's or others). Tensions are rising.
> 
> Last note: Bumblebee and Frenzy are adults, not children/teens like they're sometimes portrayed. They are just short.I must thank for anontfwriter for beta-ing this

  
Bumblebee was glad to finally have a cycle-off. He's been busting his aft in boot camp to get the highest marks. But he couldn't complain, his hard work had paid off because he knew he impressed his instructor. In a few cycles he was sure that he'll graduate and be given a real mission. But right now he was glad to blow some steam off.  


Cliffjumper had invited him to come to a microbar. A place that was better suited for size-challenged mechs. Bumblebee was excited to go because everywhere in the city everything was made for bigger mechs that it was sometimes embarrassing. At least here, the minibots didn’t feel out of place.

The bar was aptly named the 'Minibar' and the entrance door was already making Bumblebee like the place. It was just the right height to make him feel comfortable. The inside was even better. The chairs weren't ridiculously large as to make him feel like a sparkling when seated. The playing tables were also rightly sized that would allow him to play instead of being a spectator. The people inside were all around his range so he could get some easy eye contact instead of having the person he's talking bend a knee. Here, they won't tease him, or worse be condescending. Lastly, the place offered high-grade in decently sized container (and not those big cubes he had to hold with both hand). When he ordered one he was relieved that the waitress didn't tell him that younglings weren't allowed in the bar. It always infuriated him when that happened when he accompanied bigger mechs to their bars.

“Cliffjumper! This place is awesome!” Bumblebee yelled to his minibot friend over the loud booming music. He slug an arm around his friend's shoulder and took a large swing of his high-grade, looking wildly around taking in all the sights.

“I know!” The red minibot scanned the danced floor then joyfully pushed Bumblebee away. “No scram! I just saw some hot tail that I wanna tap.”

Bumblebee gleefully laughed as Cliffjumper stalked a group of three lithe bots on the dance floor. Bumblebee was unsure which had interested the sharp-shooter. He'd probably try to flirt with all three.

The yellow scout took another swing of his high-grade and finished the drink. He left the dance floor perimeter and went towards the bar for a refill. The loud music was now just a background hum, allowing him to speak at a normal volume to the barmech.

“One more, my good mech!” The barmech nodded motioned him to take a seat while he fetch the beverage. “This place is great!”

Bumblebee had called that out, exuberantly. People looked at him and giggled when he gave them a winning smile. Even the red and black bot slumped next to him reacted by snorting.

“You sound like you're havin' the time of your life.”

“I sure am!” Bumblebee told his neighbour cheerfully. “I finally got a cycle-off! I've been waiting it for it for ages.”

The little bot straightened up and turned to look the cheerful bot. “I get ya. It's my cycle-off too.” He said it sourly.

“You don't seem happy.”

“I'm ecstatic.” The other mech dead-panned. Bumblebee tilted his head in confusing. The other mech gave a long sigh and explained. “My brother found this place a while ago and we agreed when we have a free work-cycle we'd come and get so overcharged we'd forget our designations. I got here earlier and I already started.” He showed the many empty container in front of him. “But he's not here yet. And he's not going to be here anytime soon! He's not here because our slaggin' Boss called us back to work tonight!” The red bot slumped once more on the counter and muttered some complaints “More overtime...Working for a workaholic is such a pain in the aft...”

“If he called you back to work, why are you still here?”

He mech snorted and laughed humourlessly. “In case it's not obvious, I'm   
 _very_  
 overcharged.”

“Sucks to be you.” This time the red mech did sincerely laughed and gave a drunken smile to his companion.

“Yeah.” Bumblebee took an instant to check him out. His neighbour was smaller but well-built. The red and black colouring was complimented by golden circuits on the chassis. His face was framed with an angular helm, and his optics where behind a red-shaded visor. His systems seemed well-maintained, and if he had nice polish he'd probably attract more attention. By looking, Bumblebee could notice numerous little scuff marks on the plaiting.   
 _It adds_  
, thought Bumblebee,   
 _some rugged charm_  
. The yellow scout found the mech beside him to be rather pleasing on the optics. He gave to quick glance on the dance floor to see that Cliffjumper was leaving the area with a catch. Bumblebee smiled inwardly and decided to try his hand at flirting.   
 _That's a good way to blow of some stream._

“You know,” his voice had dropped low as he approached his lips to the other's audio. “there's an easy way to get rid of the 'charge.” The Mechs drunken processor worked to figure out Bumblebee's meaning. Once it found it he jumped in surprised. Bumblebee could discern the optics blinking a few times behind the visor.

“Oh! Is that a pick-up line?”

“Huh,.. yes..” Bumblebee felt foolish. There was a reason why he never picked up mechs in bar. Other than the fact he got too easily attached, he should have remembered that no-one really took him seriously when he tried to flirt.

“You're like, really trying to pick me up.” The mech seemed genuinely surprised. “That's new, no one ever... Okay, let's go.” He pushed himself off the stool. Once his pedes were on the ground, he lost his balance and held himself on the bar side. He laughed and pulled on Bumblebee to get him moving.

The scouts processor went from disappointed from a failed pick-up, to a confused satisfaction that his line had actually worked. He slid off the stool, and followed the other mech closely. Part of him said it was to help him walk straight, while the naughtier part just wanted to create hot friction.

As he left the bar, his optics meet with Cliffjumper and his friend gave him a knowing thumb up.

OoOoOoOoOo

Undergoing training for a special militia left Bumblebee with no flat. And he couldn't bring a partner back to the barracks. So, a few moments after leaving the bar, he scanned for an affordable hotel. The closest one he found was meant for regular sized (and even larger mechs). Bumblebee didn't give a second thought and asked for the clerk for a keycard. A bigger berth would just mean a larger playing field. Besides, his companion was eager and didn't want to waste more time in looking. On their trek to find intimacy, the red mech had, more than once, flared his energy field. When that happened, Bumblebee found himself disoriented with lust and couldn't resists pushing the smaller mech onto walls (or on a leg of a very large bystander). Their lips locked and the red mech's clever servos always found sweet sensor node. It took all his will to pull away and not frag the other senseless right there. His companion laughed each time Bumblebee chided him to stop and wait. Instead he just teased some more, shameless of his actions.

The fastest way Bumblebee found to get them to the room was by pushing his conquest in a forced armlock. Luckily, his conquest didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the rough handling, goading Bumblebee some more by squirming and rubbing himself.  
“You're! You're doing that on purpose.” Bumblebee growled as his companion pressed right across his interface panel.

“Of course.” He answered smugly. “Now open the slagging door so we can get this party started.”

The keycard clicked into the slot, and when the door slid open, Bumblebee threw his catch inside. The instant Bumblebee entered, he was assaulted by an aggressive glossa in his mouth. They fought for dominance until Bumblebee used his taller frame and his training to his advantage. Before long, the other mech was pinned to the wall, his legs around his waist. Away from the prying eyes from the street, Bumblebee could let his desire run free.

“Say,” Bumblebee breathed “What's your designation?”

“Hhn, Frenzy.” The smaller mech vents were buzzing loudly has he trashed to get more friction.

“Suits you,” He complimented between wild kisses. He nipped Frenzy's under chin, waiting for the other one to ask the question back. It never came. “Mine's Bumblebee.”

“Don't care. What I care 'bout is—Oh, yes. Hhn” The red mech tried to talk, but he interrupted himself with moans. Bumblebee smirked around the other's neck cable, finding it amusing from causing Frenzy to be incoherent.

“What do you care about?”

“Care 'bout. Aah, haah. Frag mech!” Bumblebee's servos had grabbed the other's squirming aft hard and was grinding their interface plate together. The friction added to heat was becoming unbearable. “Rip those plates off!”

His servo quickly took off Frenzy's burning valve panel, while he sent to command to release his spike. Already correctly aligned, Bumblebee didn't waste time before plunging inside the wet valve. Frenzy's fans skipped a cycle in surprise.

With another lover that reaction would have made Bumblebee stop and ask if everything was alright. But, Frenzy whimpered then threatened for him to move fast and hard.

“Yes, tha-- that's it!” The smaller mech pushed back against the spike. Bumblebee could already feel the other's valve clenching and energy field was sizzling around him. A few more thrusts and the other shook with obvious overload. When Frenzy finished riding his overload, Bumblebee took the opportunity to bring them over to the berth.

The small red and black mech seemed to be lethargic after coming. He didn't fight as Bumblebee placed him on his front and raised his aft a little. Instead, his let a little questioning mew.  
“Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to finish too.”

Frenzy snorted and wiggled his bottom in response. Apparently, talking was too taxing right now. Bumblebee promised himself he'll have the other moaning and crying out in no time.

Slowly he dipped a digit in the wet valve and carefully pumped inside. It was sensitive and small quivers from the overload were still occurring. Having often been in that position before, Bumblebee knew how to gently sooth the area.

“How are you feeling?” Bumblebee asked softly. His light pets and slow licks where arousing. Frenzy had rested enough to no longer be bothered by the sensitivity. Lubricant was starting to trickle down his thighs.

“Frag mech, I want it again...” The other whined. He seemed himself surprised by the renewed arousal. Bumblebee smiled and added a second digit. The overload had made Frenzy tighter than before as the gears inside were still strained. “Oh, mech. Aah, are you teasin' me?!”

“No~,” Bumblebee sing-songed.

“Frag, mech. Uncool... Frag...Ah, don't,-- ah. ” Frenzy moaned his order into the berth.   
 _Teasing someone definitely fun._  
 Concluded Bumblebee. As he entered the third digit in the tight valve, he felt his lover stiffen. He stopped his movement.

“Frenzy?” He checked the other. He didn't seemed to be in pain, but the way the aft was still moving to get some friction indicated pleasure. “Frenzy?”

Bumblebee moved to see the other's face, and found the smaller mech in deep but familiar concentration. The yellow scout recognised the face of someone receiving a private call on a comm. link. Bumblebee evilly grinned and moved the digits inside.

“Ah..” Frenzy mumbled. He brought his servo to his mouth and bit to keep himself silent. Private calls offered mechs the ability to speak to their callers by using their internal voice. However, if someone preferred they could just talk aloud during such calls. The caller simply received every vocalisation if his intended speaks out loud. Bumblebee decided to get the caller to understand that Frenzy was currently   
 _busy_  
.

Again, he moved the digits, but it seemed that biting his hand kept Frenzy relativity quiet. His cooling fans did kick up a notch however. Bumblebee then unclasped the other's spike panel and when the organ came out, strongly pressurised, he grabbed it and started to give a slow manual stimulation.

Frenzy immediately started to thrust into, and by doing so he impaled himself on the digit deep inside his valve.

“Oh, Primus, fagging cheat.” Frenzy muttered quietly glaring over his shoulder. Bumblebee squeezed the spike. “Frag it! Ah!”

The whimpering mech was starting to get too hot for Bumblebee to just keep watching. He also didn't want Frenzy to run away to finish the private call, or worse, overload again. Bumblebee removed the digits and before Frenzy could swear at him, he started to push his spike in.  
“Yes! Yes, ooh, frag yes mech! That's it, frag me,” Frenzy cried out, clearly letting his caller know he was in a particular situation. Bumblebee was incredibly pleased to have won against the unknown caller.

“You like this?” He asked as he thrust deeply. “Do you want more?”

“Slag, yes. Don't stop!” Bumblebee kept a constant but slow pace.

“You're doing it on purpose! Faster!” The yellow scout speed up. “Oh, yes, yes, ah, hhn.” Frenzy bit his servo again. Bumblebee decided he didn't want any of that, so he lifted the other's aft higher and forced the servos away from the other's mouth.

“Son of a glitch, yes!” The smaller mech vocalised. He kept cursing up a storm with each thrust he received. Bumblebee found it encouraging and went back to a slower pace to stretch the fun. Frenzy tried to fight against the hold and imposed more manic mating. But Bumblebee held his ground and force the other to stay the way he was. He was surprised to discover some rather colourful expressions from the slighter mech. Soon, however, Frenzy didn't have any more curses to use and he had no more power to struggle. He was down to begging.

“P-please, ah, ah. P-p-please let me cum... Ah, yes, you're so good. Just faster, harder...” It touched Bumblebee, and he started to let go. He even concentrated his energy field to stimulate Frenzy's systems. Frenzy responded in kind by flaring up his and letting it consume Bumblebee. Small electric arcs jumped between his fingers and Frenzy's plating. The scout pumped the spike faster as his thrusts became more frantic.

“Ah, yes...!” Frenzy cried and froze. Transfluid covered Bumblebee's servo and Frenzy shivered against him. The gears inside the valve squeezed, pushing him closer to the edge each time he pushed himself in.

“Anh,” Bumblebee groaned when his system released his transfluid deep inside. Bumblebee felt depleted, and slumped forward, crushing the smaller mech. Frenzy didn't mind, falling into a second state of lethargy. He was almost on the verge of collapsing into recharge.  
After a few breems, Bumblebee rearranged them so he could spoon the other. He couldn't resist asking: “So, who was calling?”

Frenzy groaned in embarrassment remembering the call. “My boss~...” Bumblebee chuckled at the situation. “He wanted to know why I wasn't back yet...”

“Well, he got his answer.”

“I'm going to get my aft whooped.”

“Well, you just got to tell him that you were getting discharged.”

Frenzy snorted, trying to imaging explaining anything of the sort to his boss. “Sure, I can see it now. 'Yo boss, it was my cycle-off, so I decided to get myself overcharged even though you forbid us from doing so. And once I got totally 'charged, this cute little yellow bug offered to get me discharged by making me overload so hard that I almost blew my processor out'. Hehe, yeah, won't work.” Frenzy kept silent for a moment, then sighed. “I really gotta go. Gonna try and lessen the damage my aft's going to receive. He's, huh, rather strict.”

Bumblebee gave a non-committal grunt. And even if Frenzy said he was about to leave, he didn't move an inch form his position. Bumblebee nipped the back of his lover neck cable to motivate him into moving... Or any other activity.  
“Mmm, you should stop.”

“Make me...” He started to get charged again and rubbed himself against Frenzy's aft.

“I'm already late...”

Bumblebee conscience gnawed at him and he stopped. It wasn't nice tempting others, especially if they had overbearing bosses.

“Aww, why d'you stop..?” Bumblebee laughed in the neck cables and nipped at them again.

“Would your boss like see you all fragged up? Smelling of transfluid and ozone?

“He'd punish me. He's a real prude.”

“Well, we'd better hit the washracks, then.”

“Oh, I like how you think love bug.”

OoOoOoOo

Bumblebee was unsure how they dragged themselves to the washracks, but he didn't regret the lovemaking under the hot liquid cleaning solvent. Nor he did he mind the fragging under frigid solvent when all the warmth was used. But soon enough they were finished. Bumblebee checked his energy level and found them quite low.

 _Can't be too surprising, with all the overloads..._  
 He subspaced a little ration treat. Then looked over to Frenzy. The other was currently buffing off some yellow paint that marred his plating. Bumblebee smiled and cosy up to the other.  
“Here, a little boost to face your boss.” Bumblebee pressed the small cube to Frenzy's lips. The red mech opened his mouth to say something, but scout pushed the energon inside. A digit also slip inside and was sucked clean. Bumblebee shivered and remembered having those lips on somewhere else of his anatomy.

 _No! Bad Bumblebee! Now's not the time to think of that._  
 He reprimanded himself. He had a goofy grin on his face as he thought of second encounter with the red mech. Maybe they could get to know each other better.  
“Can I have your comm. link number?”

Frenzy stiffened. “No.”

“Wha..?”

“Sorry I can't give it to you.”

“Well, can I see you again..? At the Minibar...?”

Frenzy searched for his words. “...Ah... No. Sorry. Look, mech, this was great... But we won't see each other again. My, huh, work's gonna make me … travel.”

“Ohh...” Bumblebee suddenly felt crushed. He remembered why he didn't do one night stands. Other than the fact that no-one took him seriously when he flirted, he grew attached much to easily.

“Deal with it.” Frenzy stayed cool. Then he awkwardly rubbed the back of his helm, and gave a quick chaste peck on Bumblebee's cheek. “I'll remember you.” Without looking back, Frenzy left the room. Bumblebee let himself fall backwards on the berth, depressed.

 _Well... I'm bound to travel soon too... Maybe we'll meet up later in life..._  
 Bumblebee though positively until he cheered up. In the mean time, he'd get to tell Cliffjumper of the fun he had tonight.

OoOoOoOoO

  
END  



End file.
